The Reason
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: Kyohru fic. Possibly OOC, oneshot drabble, songfic. Kyo finally thinks of a way to confess his feelings for Tohru. Hopefully better than my summary. LOL.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Fruits Basket or the song.

**Note** : This is an idea that hit me while listening to this song. Consider it a way for Kyo to finally tell Tohru how he feels. This is also just a one-shot drabble type thing.

**Summary** : Set after episode 26 of the anime, Kyo finally begins to feel free. Tohru accepted his form, and he no longer has to be imprisoned by Akito. But other than that, things are back to how they used to be in the house. Then a Talent show comes up in school, and an idea pops into his mind.

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**Lyrics**_

(Scene/POV changes)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Normal POV, Shigure's House)

"That damn rat, always picking fights with me." Kyo grumbled to himself as he walked in the front door. "Not like I don't got enough to think about already." With the talent show coming up at school, it seemed perfect. The perfect opportunity, but practicing in secret, and trying to act indifferent when his nerves were ready to explode...

"Hi Kyo. You're back." came a cheerfuly voice and he turned his head to see a woman with long brown hair and aquamarine eyes walking over with a big smile.

Tohru Honda. A girl from Yuki's school, and for over two years now, a housemate with him, the rat and Shigure. Always cheerful and encouraging, Kyo didn't even realize it when everyone began to change for the better around her, but he notices it a lot now.

"Hey." he called back slightly, fighting off a blush as her eyes stared into his own.

Giggling a little, she reached out and pulled a small twig out of his hair, making him lose his fight over controlling his blush. "Huh?" Her smile fell and her face grew worried as she dropped the twig and gently ran her fingers over a small bruise on his cheek. "Oh, no. Kyo. Have you been fighting again?" she asked as her eyes grew wide with worry.

Frowning, Kyo pushed back at his guilt and sighed. "It's all right. It was just that damn Yuki again."

"Talking about me, you stupid cat?" came a bored voice as the door slid open again and a purple eyed, silver haired teenager walked in.

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you!" _Why can't he ever just leave me alone!?_ Turning on his heels, Kyo headed to the stairs. "I'm going to my room, don't bother me!" he growled at the others, missing the look of hurt on the young woman's face as he stalked off.

Biting back her tears, Tohru sighed and looked at the floor. _Why is it, nothing seems to have changed? I wished that they would get along better,but lately, they've been fighting every day. I think things are even beginning to get worse._ she thought to herself.

"Miss Honda, are you all right? Did that stupid cat say something to hurt you?" Yuki asked softly as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Shaking her head, she forced a smile and looked at him. "No. Everything's fine." she insisted before turning to the kitchen. "Dinner should be ready soon." she called as she left the room.

Looking upthe stairs, Yuki sighed and closed his eyes tightly. _Stupid cat. Can't you see what you're doing to her?_

Later, at dinner, it was fairly quiet. Everything seemed normal, but Kyo almost seemed nervous s he ate, and as soon as he was done, he took off back to his room. Of course, he hastily thanked Tohru, which brought a small smile to her face, but needless to say, everyone noticed his strange behavior.

(Next Day at School, Kyo's POV)

Hell, I'm a wreck! Today's the show and I'm rwady, but the idea of singing in front of all these people... Damn, why didn't I think of something else?

"So this is where you went."

Turning my head, I watched as Haru and Yuki walked in, looking at me intently. "What the hell are you looking at?" I demanded, clutching the sink of the boy's bathroom tightly as I glared at them.

"What's your problem, stupid cat?" Yuki asked, for once, a little concern showing in his eyes. "Do you realize Tohru's been worried sick when she couldn't find you?"

_Tohru was looking for me?_ "Well I'm fine." I said in a surprisingly calm voice as I turned back to the mirror. _...Or not._ My face was pale and I was shaking.

Damn nerves.

"Yeah, you sure _look_ fine." Haru put in sarcastically, and I eyed him, wondering if he went black and no one noticed.

"You're performing, aren't you?" Yuki asked calmly.

"How the hell'd you know?!" I demanded, spinning on them.

"President of Student Council." Haru reminded me quietly. "He knows everything that goes on."

"And from your nerves, it's kind of obvious. Haru, could you go outside for a moment?" Yuki asked politely, turning to his younger cousin with a nod.

Haru nodded back and left.

"You want to sing for her, don't you?" he asked me, turning to stare me in the eye. "That's why you've been a wreck and almost avoiding her."

Frowning, I almost shouted at him to mind his own business, but sighed and nodded instead. "Yeah. I wanna tell her how I feel and this is the only way I can think of."

"Then I wish you good luck." Yuki said with a nod and small smile.

Blinking in shock, I watched silently as he left the room and checked my watch, realizing that if I didn't hurry, I'd be late. "DAMMIT!" I yelled, racing out of the bathroom and straight to the auditorium where everyone was waiting.

(Tohru's POV)

_Where is he? Oh Kyo, please be ok._ I prayed as I looked around.

"Still looking for orange top?" Arisa asked from beside me.

I nodded and sighed, jumping a little when I heard Yuki's ever calm voice coming from beide me.

"He's performing so he was just getting ready."

_Huh?_ "Performing?" Thinking about it, I began to feel excited. It would be so cool. I wondered if he was going to dance, or sing, or do some kind of amazing feat!

Kyo is really talented and I was sitting here, ignoring a lot of the performances, trying to figure out what it was he was going to do.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our next act for tonight is Kyo Sohma singing The Reason." the annoucner stated, and I almost jumped out of my seat as I began to clap excitedly.

Kyo was going to sing! Wow!

As the clapping died down, a rather nervous looking orange headed boy with bright amber eyes walked out in stage in his school uniform, with a microphone in his hand. Standing in the center of the stage, he looked through the audience, until his eyes landed on mine and I gasped slightly at how open and warm they were as he raised the microphone.

"This song is dedicated to a woman here today. I want to tell her how I feel and thank her for always being there." he said awkwardly, his eyes never leaving my face.

_'Tell her how I feel'? Is he talking about me?_ Blinking for a moment, I couldn't fight the smile that formed as I nodded, tears gathering in my eyes. _He's so sweet!_

The music began and Kyo broke the gaze, moving his eyes to rest on the floor of the stage in front of him.

_**I'm not a perfect person.**_

_**There's many things I wish I didn't do**_

_**But I continue learning**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**And so I have to say befor I go**_

_**That I just want you to know.**_

Oh wow. His voice was amazing. But his words...they seemed so full of guilt and pain. I felt my own heart clench painfully as I listened.

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**_

_WHAT??_ "Me?" I whispered, staring back as he looked up and into my eyes. I think he caught my whisper because he nodded slowly and gave a small, shaky smile.

He really thinks like that about me? Changed for me?

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
**_

_Oh Kyo._

I felt a single tear making it's way down my cheek as I listened carefully. It was never his fault, but he seemed to blame himself. If only I could make him believe that it _wasn't_ his fault!

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you **_

He began to pour his heart into the song, and I felt mine soar as I listened to him.

_**and the reason is you **_

He really changed, did all this, felt all this... For me? Then... Does he love me?

Blinking some of my tears back, I felt a smile bubble up to my lips. _Kyo, I love you too._

_**and the reason is you!**_

_**and the reason is you...**_

"The reason is _you_." I said quietly.

He didn't change due to me. Maybe I helped, but he changed because he _wanted_ to change. But either way, he did change, and for the better.

"I'm so proud of you." I said quietly.

_**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**_

_I think I understand._ Smiling, I looked at the others, and noticed Yuki's and Haru's surprised faces as they listened, and Arisa's awed face. Hana sat there looking as amotionless as usual, but I'm willing to bet even she liked it._****_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

Shaking my head, I jumped up from my seat and raced out of the auditorium after Kyo as he took off after the last note. Making my way to the roof, I panted heavily as I climbed the ladder.

But it was worth it.

Standing against the fence, was Kyo, tears glittering in his eyes as he looked warily at me.

"Kyo..." Shaking my head, I raced forward until I was standing right in front of him, and hugged him tight. When the expected 'poof' sounded, I caught the orange cat in my arms and sat down, hodling him against me, his face buried in my neck.

Carefully wrapping his paws around my neck, he hugged me back and I stroked his back as I held him. "It wasn't because of me that you changed. I guess that maybe I helped, but it was only because you wanted to." I said quickly, feeling more tears fall. "That song was so beautiful Kyo."

"I-I sang it...for you." he mumbled quietly.

I nodded carefully. "I know. Thank you." Looking down, I kissed the top of his head before setting him on his clothes in front of me. "And Kyo?"

There was another 'poof' and I squealed, spinning around and feeling my face flush as he quickly got dressed.

"It's ok. You can look now." he said quietly.

Turning back to him, I smiled through my blush and nodded. Then, I quickly leaned forward and gave him a light kiss. "I love you too." I finished as I pulled back.

Kyo leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine, chuckling softly as he held my hand. "I love you..." he mumbled, almost sounding like he was trying out the words. "I love you Tohru."

Repeating myself, I giggled. "I love you too, Kyo."

Looking into my eyes, he leaned forward and kissed me deeply, and I leaned into him, careful not to turn him into a cat again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru's likely OOC, and in the end, probably Kyo too. I don't know about Yuki or Haru.

Anyways, did I do a totally horrible job at this?

R+R please and let me know.

Thank you.

Tenshi. 


End file.
